User talk:CRtwenty
Rare Weapons Then where do we put locations then. --Ruthborn :There's no need to put them anywhere. Their locations can easily be found in FAQs elsewhere. This site isn't meant to be a walkthrough for the games. --CRtwenty 05:33, 12 February 2007 (UTC) Favicon Hi. Did you mean to delete the favicon? Valkrys is asking about it here. Angela talk 16:26, 17 February 2007 (UTC) :Yes, he was talking about the favicon. What ever happened to it? --CRtwenty 18:28, 17 February 2007 (UTC) ::Sorry, my earlier message wasn't clear. I meant to ask if you meant to delete it. If not, you can copy the one from the Japanese version and reupload it here. Angela talk 22:03, 17 February 2007 (UTC) XXXX Is anyone finished translating XXXX? I mean Ch.3. :No --CRtwenty 03:13, 21 February 2007 (UTC) So is there by any chance that XXXX Ch.3 is finished being translated?--Cubia X 03:44, 15 July 2007 (UTC) :No, at the moment we're only working on .hack//Alcor. --CRtwenty 03:53, 15 July 2007 (UTC) So do you know where I can find volume 3? Like to order it or somethin?--Cubia X 04:04, 15 July 2007 (UTC) Weapon List Why are you taking the owner names off? :They're not necessary, it's a weapon list. Not a "who owned the weapon list". --CRtwenty 04:43, 8 May 2007 (UTC) HoL...? WTF happened to HoL!? I've managed to scrap up some spare time to help translate and the what not...but HoL isn't around anymore!? Please E-Mail me back CR! bpayne222@yahoo.com --Payne222 01:02, 16 May 2007 (UTC) You need to check your PMs there more. I sent you something for wiki, as well as a small request. --Rpg 05:51, 5 October 2007 (UTC) :Heh, sorry. --CRtwenty 06:58, 5 October 2007 (UTC) .hack//ZERO in Tsukasa's article I would like to know where this bit you added to the article comes from: "Their visits are jokingly referred to as "trysts" by Mimiru who sometimes accompanies them." I have the novel, and eventhough my Japanese sucks I can tell you that the one who refers to those get-together as "trysts" (逢瀬/ouse) is Subaru herself, not Mimiru (well, it's not exactly Subaru, it's a description sentence, but the chapter is from Subaru's perspective, so it's basically the same). Mimiru is not even mentioned in that page (pg: 171), and IIRC she's not even mentioned in the whole novel.Kazu-kun 07:22, 23 May 2007 (UTC) :In that case, change it. You have the ability to do that you know. --CRtwenty 07:55, 23 May 2007 (UTC) ::Ok! I asked you because I didn't want to seem rude removing things just like that. Thanks for the reply.Kazu-kun 18:06, 23 May 2007 (UTC) 4/21/06 I added Ender today. I'll try and create pages for the .hack//ROOTS characters, since nobody else seems to have done so. Forgive the poor quality of the character pictures though. I take screenshots directly from the .mkv file, then shrink them into .jpg format. Feel free to add your own higher quality ones if you can. :Hmm... the reason why we're not working on the GU pages is because the majority of the material hasn't been released yet. The class names might change, plot twists might occur, etc. Kulaguy 14:32, 21 April 2006 (UTC) ::Well, that's the thing about Wikis, you can change the information when it gets out of date. At the very least I'll be making a series of placeholders for each character, which can then be changed when the series is finished with the correct info. CRtwenty :::Ah well, do as you wish. At least the Wiki will get more info. I'll just be working on the past .hack series. Kulaguy 03:35, 24 April 2006 (UTC) ---- Just a little heads up, from what I've been seeing, it's .hack//Roots, not ROOTS, the "oots" is not capitalized. Kulaguy 22:21, 17 May 2006 (UTC) Alright, I'll remember that. CRtwenty ---- So... where was it confirmed Endrance was Elk? Wasn't it just a theory? Kulaguy 22:58, 30 May 2006 (UTC) :From what I saw on the GameFAQs forum it was revealed in one of the GU+ chapters right? --CRtwenty 23:12, 30 May 2006 (UTC) It's GFAQs. Unless there is legitimate proof then it's all lies and speculation. Kulaguy 00:58, 31 May 2006 (UTC) :K... now if only The Wafflehouse would get off its butt and release the other chapters. --CRtwenty 01:26, 31 May 2006 (UTC) ---- You said Azure Kite doesn't show up in //Roots first in "our timeline." Exactly what was meant by that? Azure Kite shows up in //Roots first in the storyline since it takes place before the games. ~ Ichida :First appearance goes by order of release in the real world, not the series timeline. Rebirth was released before Roots was aired on Japanese television, so Azure Kite's first appearance is in Rebirth. --CRtwenty 19:22, 25 November 2006 (UTC) ::That's not true, the first few eps of Rebirth came out before the games. Kula says the game trailers count as the first things out, but as you can see that's confusing and leads to misconceptions. - Kuukai2 19:30, 25 November 2006 (UTC) :::If that's true, then we'd also have to move Haseo, Ovan, Taihaku, etc. --CRtwenty 20:26, 25 November 2006 (UTC) ::::Yeah... if you're going to go by first real life appearance, you might as well put E3 2005 for Haseo and Azure Kite. --;;; ~ Ichida :::::E3 doesn't really count, since those were trailers for Rebirth. --CRtwenty 18:12, 26 November 2006 (UTC) You're the only one that shows me respect,thanks.--Cojin17 09:17, 19 December 2006 (UTC) :Go look for attention somewhere else Cojin.--Ellimist 21:44, 19 December 2006 (UTC) Since your the only one on,when I came did it seem like I got on everyone's nerves?--Cojin17 07:21, 28 December 2006 (UTC) :No offense, but you do seem to be pissing some people off. ~ Ichida Your Member address please.......--Kite X 09:55, 6 January 2007 (UTC) Did you guys translate Ch2 of XXXX?--Kite X 18:51, 5 February 2007 (UTC) :We're working on it, it should be ready pretty soon. Though I'm working on Alcor CH3 at the moment. --CRtwenty 19:19, 5 February 2007 (UTC) I don't want to see bothersome but how long does it exactly take to translate a manga?--Kite X 02:48, 7 February 2007 (UTC) :That depends on a great many factors, including the complexity and length of the manga, the skill of the translator, and how much time the translator has to devote to the project. --Shinsou Wotan 03:01, 7 February 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah, there's a lot of things that can change the amount of time it takes. For instance Alcor chapter 4 was really short and fairly simple in terms of typesetting so it took a short amount of time. But we went through like 5 different version of Alcor 1 due to a weird Japanese joke we couldn't translate. (We still haven't gotten it right, a remake of Alcor 1 is on our to-do-list. --CRtwenty 03:28, 7 February 2007 (UTC) I was wondering...can you send me a japanese version Of XXXX ch.3?--Kite X 01:33, 8 February 2007 (UTC) :No, considering we don't have it yet. --CRtwenty 05:10, 8 February 2007 (UTC) Hey why do you like Mistral? Just wondering...huh..Dawn Wanderer--Kite X 21:16, 9 February 2007 (UTC) :Eh? Cause she's funny and cute. --CRtwenty 22:20, 9 February 2007 (UTC) Do you buy all those cards?--Kite X 06:43, 11 February 2007 (UTC) :lol, no --CRtwenty 06:55, 11 February 2007 (UTC) ::I own them all! :D ...Well, minus a few. BUT STILL. --72.77.91.249 10:39, 11 February 2007 (UTC) New Users? May I ask who are all those new users?--Cubia X 12:27, 13 August 2007 (UTC) :They're not new users, they're just users who never made a User Page. I got sick of seeing Red Links all over the history, so I made a placeholder page for every registered user on the wiki. About the Trilogy pics you deleted I don't see Haseo fighting Atoli or Haseo's B-st form anywhere on this site, and his AIDA!Atoli pic is a better size and quality than the one we're using. Was there really a need to delete all of them? --Biccy 02:18, 9 October 2007 (UTC) :The big giant watermarks were my biggest problem with them. If you can find versions w/o the watermarks feel free to post them here. --CRtwenty 06:08, 9 October 2007 (UTC) Enlisting your services Hi, this is going to sound very weird (at best), but please bear with me. I'm doing my thesis work on game meta-narratives and .hack//G.U. in particular. I've noticed your diligence and authority on this wiki and see that you have some skill at translation, so I was hoping it might be possible to enlist your help in clarifying some information I want to use in the paper. Depending on the extent to which I'd be taking up your time, there may be compensation. If you're interested, please let me know the best way to contact you. I followed the link to HoL but hesitated on registering if it would only be to PM you. ^^; Miss Anthropy 05:23, 25 December 2007 (UTC) :It's fine with me, you can contact me over at HoL if you want. That and e-mail is the best way to contact me. My e-mail should be listed there too. --CRtwenty 21:07, 27 December 2007 (UTC) hey im a new old user just forgot my email but wanting to know what are all the hack games out and what systems are they for? also wanting to know what the oldest hack file is or oldest system? looking into finding my place in the hACk world. thank you lyqz--~m^.^||~lyqz~ 20:16, 21 July 2009 (UTC) : The games are .hack//Infection, Mutation, Outbreak, Quarantine, .hack//GU: Rebirth, Reminisce, and Redemption, all of them for the PS2. You'd know that if you looked at the front page of the Wiki. Also, what do you mean by "oldest hack file or oldest system"? --AuraTwilight 07:21, 24 July 2009 (UTC) character identification On the twin blade page it says that you are the one who put up the picture of the cat like character wielding twin blades...who is it? I have been looking everywhere for that information. Thank you! :CRtwenty hasn't been here in months. The image isn't a who. The picture is from the concept art for a Twin Blade in R:2. My memory is off but you should be able to find the picture in the game. Outlaw630 23:26, January 10, 2011 (UTC) : : -Thank you so much for your help. : Hey, I'm currently trying to assist someone in gaining information about how the online lobby for fragment works. It appears from a picture you've submitted that you have played it or know someone who has played on the official servers since there are two players in the party that are not npcs. If you so, any information you could provide would be greatly appreciated.